Rontok?
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Ichirouta kebingungan dan ketakutan karena rambutnya rontok, ditambah kepalanya sering pusing, apakah ini semacam gejala dari suatu penyakit? "Ichirouta-kun tidak menderita penyakit apa-apa, kok."/"Tapi..."/ Just a freak drabble of GouenKaze...


Gouenji Ichirouta menyisir rambutnya yang panjang di kamar mandi. Akhir-akhir ini, kepalanya selalu pusing, entah kenapa.

Setahunya, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh. Atau makan makanan aneh. Semua sama seperti biasanya, kok.

Di saat ia kebingungan, sepasang tangan _tan_ memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya, Ichirouta menghela napasnya.

"Rambutku sering rontok, kepalaku juga akhir-akhir ini suka pusing. Kira-kira kenapa, ya, Shuuya?" jawab si pemuda cantik sedih. Shuuya, suaminya, membalikkan tubuh ramping dalam dekapannya, menjadi menghadap mata hitamnya.

"Kau tidak memakan makanan yang aneh-aneh, kan? Atau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Shuuya intens. Ichirouta menggeleng lamat-lamat. Setahunya, sih, memang tidak.

"Atau tidak sengaja meminum obat untuk sakit ginjal? Atau-"

"Tidak, Shuuya. Aku melakukan sesuatu tiap hari sama seperti biasanya, kok."

-Ichirouta memotong cepat. Memberhentikan serentetan kalimat khawatir dari suaminya itu.

"Jangan-jangan, kau ada penyakit yang belum diketahui?" tanyanya, Ichirouta menundukkan kepala. "Mungkin..." ia berlirih.

Shuuya tersenyum kecut, tidak mau membayangkan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Sudahlah, nanti juga sembuh, kok," hiburnya, Ichirouta mengangguk pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Tling._

"Selamat datang~.

Shuuya menggenggam tangan Ichirouta kuat-kuat. "Kita duduk di sana saja, ya," katanya, menunjuk sebuah meja yang kosong. Seorang pelayan datang tepat ketika mereka duduk, untuk memberikan daftar menu.

"Kopi hitam satu. Ichi mau apa?" tanyanya, menatap pasangan hidupnya itu dengan ramah. "Teh darjeeling saja," ucapnya, si pelayang mengangguk patuh.

Perlahan, Ichirouta mengambil helaian rambutnya, kemudian menyisirnya dengan jemari. "Tuh, kan, rontok lagi," katanya, sembari menatap helaian biru hijau yang tersemit di jarinya, terlepas dari kepalanya.

Shuuya hanya memandanginya. "Masih pusing?" tanyanya khawatir. Ichirouta menganggukkan kepala sambil meletakkan helaian indah itu di atas meja.

Pesanan mereka datang, Ichirouta menyesap tehnya dalam diam. Sama dengan Shuuya yang menatapi rambut Kazemaru dari pangkal ke ujung. Yang masih menempel di kepala.

Oh, ia sangat takut kalau seluruh helaian indah yang masih menempel itu akan terlepas. Bernasib sama dengan yang ada di atas meja sekarang.

Shuuya. Sangat. Takut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pasangan –coret suami-suami coret- itu mengunjungi kediaman praktek seorang dokter, yang juga adalah sahabat mereka semasa SMP, Fuyuka.

"Bagaimana, Fuyuka-_san_? Ichi tidak menderita penyakit, kan?"

Fuyuka tersenyum manis. Ichirouta tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter cantik namun entah kenapa masih lajang itu.

Shuuya menelan ludah, _mai got_, ini terlalu menakutkan. Senyuman wanita adalah yang terburuk! Dia bersumpah!

"Ichirouta-_kun_ tidak menderita penyakit apa-apa, kok."

_Oh, syukurlah..._

Keduanya membatin, penuh syukur dan rasa terima kasih. Pada Yang Di Atas, dan pada Fuyuka.

"Tapi..."

Glek. Ini dia, ada tapinya!

"Sepertinya aku tahu, kenapa Ichirouta-_kun_ rambutnya bisa rontok dan kepalanya suka pusing..."

Shuuya dan Ichirouta berpandangan. Selain penasaran, mereka juga sangat takut kalau-kalau alasan rambut Ichirouta rontok disebabkan karena hal-hal yang menakutkan.

"Itu karena..."

Aduh, Fuyuka, kalau ngomong jangan bertele-tele, dong! Cepat sebutkan alasannya!

"Ichirouta-kun..."

"Iya?" tidak sabar, Ichirouta menyahut. Padahal Fuyuka tidak bermaksud memanggilnya.

.

.

"**Ichirouta-**_**kun**_** malas keramas. Jadinya rontok, deh."**

"**Eh?"**

* * *

_**END**_?

* * *

Rontok?

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

* * *

A/N:

KEKEKE, jangan bunuh saya, ya, teman-teman yang baik. Ini hanya drabble aneh yang saya bikin setengah jam lamanya. Terinspirasi dari kakak sepupu saya yang kamarnya penuh dengan rambut, dan suka mengeluh pusing. Karena dia males keramas #plak

Review?


End file.
